


Hysteria

by CarolinaCullen2012



Series: The Forbidden Series [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward is a bachelor, a bar owner, and a good guy at heart. When a certain patron comes in with a problem, Edward feels obligated to help. But, he never expected the trouble that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> The Forbidden Series
> 
> Pen Name: CarolinaCullen2012  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: Angst, Romance  
> Word Count: 10,669  
> Pairing: Edward and Bella
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Hysteria"

Edward's POV

I was happy with my life; I had a successful bar, good friends, and a great family. I was never one to pay much attention to the sob stories of my patrons. I had learned over the years to have a sympathetic ear, but never got involved. That was until I met Renee Higginbotham and her daughter, Isabella Swan.

~Two years ago

Renee was an occasional patron at my bar. I never paid her any mind, and allowed Jasper to attend to her needs most of the time. Renee was an attractive woman in her mid-thirties who constantly talked about her woes while having a drink. If she wasn't complaining about something, she would hit on me, but I never returned her affection. I never paid much attention to the things she said.

It wasn't until she said the magic words one night that changed my opinion of her. It was the night she sat crying at my bar. I couldn't stand to see a woman cry, so I gently asked her about her troubles. I didn't mind lending a sympathetic ear, but what I learned about her hit a soft spot in my heart.

I was the son of a poor, single mother struggling to make it in this world; I often wished that someone had lent my mother a hand. She worked two jobs trying to provide for me and my sister. Then, one day, she collapsed at work and died. The doctor said it was from all the stress she was under; I was sixteen at the time.

After my mother died, Alice and I had some time in a group foster home, and, if it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme deciding to take on older kids, we would have been lost in the system.

So, when Renee told me that she was a single mother trying to raise her child the best she could, I listened intently to see if there was anything I could do to help her and her daughter. I didn't want them to suffer the same fate as Alice and me. We had gotten lucky; not everyone was that fortunate. She mentioned that she had a small inheritance from her mother but would only receive it if she got married.

I asked Renee why her mother had made such an outlandish stipulation. Renee said it all stemmed from her own father's passing when she was young, which left her mother without a man to take care of her. Renee's mom felt like Renee needed a man to help her raise Isabella and survive.

I took a couple of days to think about her situation. She never asked, but I tried to think of ways I could help Renee. I also looked for a way without having to actually marry her. Nothing I thought of sounded feasible to me. I could have given Renee a large sum of money, but I was afraid that once it ran out, she would be back for more. I didn't usually trust anyone, no matter how many promises they made. Once the check cleared, Renee and I would get the marriage annulled.

Two days after telling me her story, and after we had signed a prenuptial agreement, I married Renee at the courthouse downtown. Once we had the marriage license, she headed toward her lawyer's office to show him the evidence of our marriage. Renee was going to meet me later at the bar and let me know how everything went. If everything worked out, she would have the means to take care of her daughter for the rest of her life, and we could have the marriage annulled before anyone in my family found out. When Renee showed up at the bar, crying again, I knew something was wrong,

"We have to meet the lawyer together. Apparently, the marriage license isn't enough," she said, sipping the rum and Coke I had placed in front of her.

"Well, when do we have to meet them?" I asked, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Tomorrow morning. They want to make sure the marriage license isn't a fake."

I nodded and agreed to meet her at the lawyer's office. I wanted to get things done and over with for her and her daughter. I couldn't believe that someone would make such a fuss over an inheritance.

I closed up the bar and headed home, not knowing what tomorrow would bring. The following morning, I met Renee at the lawyer's office just as she wanted. After we were ushered into his office, everything about our arrangement changed.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that Mrs. Cullen told you about the new stipulation we found in the will."

I didn't say anything, but looked at Renee. New stipulation? I was under the impression that there was only one.

"According to the will, once Mrs. Cullen is married, she and her husband are to reside together in the same house for no less than two years."

I about choked on my saliva. What? I had to stay married to her for two years. Oh shit–what had I done?

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay?" the lawyer asked.

I nodded because, at that moment, I didn't know if I was going to be able to say anything.

"Do you agree to these terms?" he asked.

I was about to say no, and walk out of the office, but Renee grabbed my hand and squeezed it, begging me with her eyes. Since I was a gentleman, and a man of my word, I nodded, still not knowing if I would be able to find my voice. I mean, how bad could two years be? I was thirty-five, and in the prime of my life; I could suck it up and do it.

Once the meeting was over, I asked Renee to join me for lunch. We had some major issues to work out. Once we were seated, I realized I had to get some things off my chest.

"Did you know about the other stipulation?" I had to know if she was using me.

"No, I just knew we had to get married," she stated, looking at her hands.

"Where do you live?"

"In a small apartment downtown. Are you planning on moving in there, or is this over?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"I will pay for your apartment so that, when this is over, you still have a place to live. However, for the next two years, you will be residing with me. You and your daughter will have your own bedrooms."

"Isabella doesn't live with me at the moment. She is in boarding school in Europe. She will be home in couple of months." I nodded. That wasn't a problem, but how in the hell could she afford boarding school?

"Who pays for her schooling?"

"My grandmother's inheritance also allotted for Isabella to attend school, even abroad, if need be." I was learning more and more about this situation that I really didn't need to know. Based on what she told me, I figured Isabella was very young.

I had a few stipulations of my own when it came to our "marriage." My stipulations were simple and easy to adhere to; for starters, we would never have sex. I wasn't getting married to her for sex. I couldn't, since I was just trying to help her out. I wouldn't take advantage of the situation like that. The only other stipulation was that, after two years, this marriage would be annulled.

We finished our lunch with plans for her to move in within a couple of days. When Isabella came home from school for the summer, she would also be staying with us. I was happy to help them but had some major concerns about my situation. I didn't plan to tell my family; thank God they never came to visit. I planned to keep them in the dark and decided that Renee would never meet my family. In fact, every family function would be spent somewhere besides my house.

Renee moved in, and things were okay, I guess.

I didn't like having a roommate and didn't really like all of her quirks. She couldn't cook; she was flighty and never stayed focused on one thing. In fact, she worked on several things but never finished them. She didn't listen completely and constantly had me repeat things, but then she would forget what I said, and I would wind up doing them myself if I wanted them done. She didn't know how to wash clothes either; once, she turned all my socks pink. She wasn't the neatest person, and I oftentimes cleaned up behind her, which would frustrate me.

I could understand now why she never married and knew why her mother had stipulated that in her will that someone would need to care for Renee. I kept telling myself it wouldn't be long, and my good deed would be over with soon enough.

Often, I wondered if Isabella would be the same way; I had never been around a child for too long. My sister didn't have children yet, and she wasn't planning on adding any at the moment. So, a new list of worries plagued my brain about this union. I would soon find myself trying to keep up with two women that I didn't really care about that much.

Once we showed proof to the lawyer that we were residing at the same residence, our two year clock started ticking. It was just a matter of me staying married to Renee for two years in order for her to have the money.

Renee and I didn't spend much time together; in fact, she was gone the majority of the time, working on some project that never came to fruition. Isabella wasn't due home until late April, for which I was thankful. Because, by the time she got here, Renee and I would have been married for eight months.

Two weeks before the first of the year, my doorbell rang. I was worried to death it was my sister paying me a visit for Christmas. So, imagine my surprise when a beautiful young woman was at the door. She was a gorgeous girl, and a small part of me cursed the fact that I was currently married to Renee.

She was younger than I was, but I could look, couldn't I? I would never be with a woman that was younger than thirty years old, so this was a complete impossibility.

Renee ran down the stairs screaming, "Isabella." I almost shit my pants when she reached out and pulled the girl into a huge hug. Isabella wasn't what I expected at all. I had planned to accompany Renee when she brought Isabella home from the airport. Apparently, Isabella had decided to come home for Christmas after all.

I watched as they talked and whispered, and, when they both turned in my direction, I knew I should have seen the resemblance earlier.

"Edward, this is Isabella."

"Isabella, this is Edward."

I extended my hand to shake hers and, when her little hand grabbed mine, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my system, taking both of our breaths away. I quickly pulled my hand away and shoved it into my pocket. This was bad, very bad, and I didn't know what to do.

The girls quietly talked before Renee pulled her off in the direction of the bedrooms. I ran to my study. There was something in the way I felt as her hand touched mine. Oh my God! I was in deep trouble. I knew right there, in that moment, that Isabella tempted me. I didn't know how old she was; even worse, I was married to her mother. She was forbidden; I couldn't touch her, I wouldn't touch her. I wouldn't ruin her life just because her mother needed help. She was too young, I told myself. Yes, she was off limits to me, but, God, if I didn't want to learn everything about her.

It had been a while since I had been with a woman. I mean, when Renee walked into my bar; I hadn't been with anyone for six months, and now that I had married Renee, it had been a total of ten months. I had sworn off sex while being married to Renee, and when I made that decision, I was confident I could last that long. But, then this little girl stepped in, and she tempted me in a matter of minutes. I snorted; how was that even possible? Maybe it was the lack of sex that made me think she was hot. I would have to step up my efforts to keep me from succumbing to temptation. I headed straight to take a cold shower and wash the bad thoughts from my brain.

For months on end, I didn't see much of Renee or Isabella. Renee was constantly gone all the time, which left Isabella to fend for herself.

When I finally found Isabella working in the kitchen, I quickly learned that she wasn't as young as I initially thought. She was actually eighteen and had been studying abroad for college, not boarding school as her mother had led me to believe.

I wondered how Renee got it all wrong, but, after living with her for a while, I knew that Renee didn't pay attention to anyone but herself. This was probably the reason why she didn't know about the other stipulation to the will. I was regretting my decision to help her, and, a couple of times, I almost showed her the door.

But, something always happened with Renee that would snap me back to helping her. I figured out quickly that Renee had episodes of being manic one minute and depressed the next. I finally dragged her to the doctor after the last episode and learned that she was bipolar. When the doctor got to explaining her condition to me, it all clicked; from Renee's lack of caring for Isabella to her inability to stay focused, not to mention the fact that Isabella's grandmother had seen to taking care of her schooling. I realized now why Renee needed someone to watch and care for her; it was because of her condition. I would have bet, in that moment, that Renee's mother had always taken care of her. Isabella fared better than her mother in every aspect; she could cook, clean, and wash clothes, apparently. She was well-mannered and was respectful of the rules I set in place around the house.

In March, I finally questioned why she wasn't back at college, and she explained that she wanted to take the semester off to readjust to living back in "the States" as she put it. She commuted back and forth to UW, so I helped her buy a car and called it an early graduation present, since she'd be graduating in December. She used to ride the campus bus, but I knew that the bus didn't come near my house. I thought she would be back studying abroad in the fall, but Isabella reminded me that it was only for a semester. It was wishful thinking on my part.

She constantly tempted me, and I didn't think she was aware of the things she was doing. It was the little things that called to me; from the way she talked about life and how much older she seemed, to the way she twirled her hair around her finger while talking about things she was passionate about. She intrigued me, and I couldn't get enough.

I actually craved what few moments we did spend together; she captivated me with her wit, smarts, and smile. Her eyes were the deepest chocolate color I had ever seen, and I could see passion and life in them. She called to me in every way, shape, and form. And her form, my God; it would put many women to shame. She had gorgeous, long brown hair with natural red highlights, and, while she was a little shorter than I preferred, she pulled it off. I didn't mind the height difference, and when she needed to reach something above her head, she would often call me. I would gladly reach anything for her. She had ample breasts, just a little more than hand size, or my hand size. Her ass was firm and round and looked like she spent all day in the gym creating its perfection. She had the hourglass shape working in her favor; she was definitely a brick house.

I couldn't think of her in those terms; if she was older, or if she wasn't technically my stepdaughter, these thoughts would be allowed. She wasn't, though, which made her something I couldn't ever have, and I could never allow myself to think about having her.

Eight months after Bella, as she preferred to be called, moved in, things took a drastic turn. I had limited our interaction, and things had been going smoothly. She was finishing her last semester before her graduation in December, and doing well. I hardly saw her, or Renee, and I was getting one step closer to finally being out of this situation. Renee and I had been married for thirteen months by this time, and I only had eleven more to go, but who was counting?

I was sitting in my study, looking over the receipts from the bar and figuring out my liquor purchases, when I heard giggling and voices. Figuring it was just the girls, I went back to my work. It wasn't more than a couple of minutes later that I could have sworn I heard moaning and the thumping of something above my study. I wasn't about to let them destroy my house in the process, so I went to investigate. I could tell right away the noises were not coming from Renee's room; her lights were still off, and she probably wasn't even home. The noises were coming from Bella's room. I got closer to her room and heard it clearly now, but I was stuck in my spot; I couldn't move. I could hear moaning and groaning. When I heard the constant banging on the wall, I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't leave.

"God, fuck me," she moaned, and the banging increased. I couldn't help it, I was turned on by the sounds, but I was pissed that she would have the nerve to bring someone here to my home.

"Eddie, make me cum, I'm, I'm coming," she panted.

The banging finally died down; did she just call him Eddie? I hated the nickname that everyone gave me, but, God, hearing her moan it out set a fire in me that I couldn't put out. I ran from the door, not wanting to be caught listening in on her activities. I headed straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I turned on the cold water and let it run over my hard cock, but nothing could pull my mind away from her words or the moans that came from her room. I reached down and stroked my cock, conjuring up her screams; I pictured her underneath me, writhing in ecstasy while I stroked. I knew, at that moment, that I would have to put a stop to all the boys coming into my house. She wouldn't be allowed to make those noises without me wanting to break down the door and have her make them for me. I didn't relish the thought of another man or boy eliciting those sounds from her body, and I wished that I hadn't married Renee. Then she wouldn't be off limits, so to speak. When I came with a roar of my own, I bowed my head and watched as it washed down the drain. I stepped out of the shower, settled down for the night, and planned to talk to Bella in the morning.

I awoke the following morning to find Bella making breakfast in the kitchen. I didn't know if the boy was still here. I didn't want to see him, but I wanted him to know he wasn't welcome back.

"Don't make a habit of bringing people back to my house," I stated while pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me?"

Bella turned around, looking at me, while I leaned against the countertop, sipping my coffee.

"No more overnight guests."

I wasn't about to back down from her; she was nothing but a child.

"First of all, you are not my father, no matter what Renee has done. Second, he didn't spend the night, and third, I will do what I damn well please." She huffed and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the eggs burning on the stove. I walked over and tried to salvage them, but they were too far gone. I picked up the skillet, tossed the burnt eggs into the garbage disposal, and poured water into the pan while it was still hot. My grandfather had taught me this old trick; it saved me from having to stand scrubbing it for hours later. I watched as Bella stomped down the stairs and out the front door. She never looked back; when I heard the door slam, I knew she was gone.

I continued with my day, not thinking much about the situation. I called and left Renee a voicemail, letting her know that Isabella was no longer allowed to have houseguests. She never returned my call, but she never returned any of my calls. I often wondered what kept that woman so busy, but never asked. My situation was temporary and growing shorter everyday.

A couple of weeks passed and, for a while, I hardly saw Isabella. We often passed each other in the hall, but we never spoke. I wondered what she thought and if she was now fucking her boyfriend somewhere else. I tried to tamper those thoughts and tried to just focus on making it out of this situation. One night, when I came home, Bella was sitting on the couch watching TV. I couldn't believe she was still up, as I got in rather late, and she sometimes had an early class. I tried to act like I didn't notice her and was about to head to my office to work on the receipts from the bar, when I heard her call,

"Edward."

"Yes," I answered, and stopped to look at her.

"I'm sorry that I acted like a brat. You were right. This is your home, and your marriage to my mother is temporary at best. I should have respected your wishes, and I should have known better. I thought you weren't home yet and didn't think you would mind"—she was biting her lip—"for what it's worth, it won't happen again." She bowed her head and looked at the floor.

"You are fine, Bella, but no more, okay?" She looked at me and nodded. Our fight was over, and I didn't have to worry about hearing her having sex in my house again. I hadn't succumbed to her wiles yet, and I wouldn't be tempted by her actions again.

The next morning, I found Isabella making breakfast again, so she and I ate at the breakfast island. I talked to her a little about school, and learned that this semester was the easiest she'd had; she'd loaded up on classes early on so she could graduate early and save the easy classes for her last semester, which was now. She was smart and beautiful; such a dangerous combination. I could see why she was popular with everyone, and why she was rarely home. We talked for a couple of hours before she finally had to get dressed to head for her first class, and I hung onto every word she said.

Once I was secure in my office, I washed her from my brain, telling myself she was off limits, and finished my work from the night before. I kept telling myself she was my stepdaughter; for all intents and purposes, she was, and is, off limits to me. I pulled at my hair, and tried to redirect my mind when it would think about what she was doing all day long. I finally had to stop and head out for a run to try and clear my mind.

For the next two months, we talked and talked often. She told me about her life with Renee, how she was always left to fend for herself, how she wanted away from the madness that surrounded her mother, and how she found her true self while attending university in England. She would casually touch my bicep, or rub her hands through my hair. I loved every touch, but felt guilty that I allowed this to go on. I was doing nothing but encouraging her and myself to misbehave. I had to put a stop to this before it got out of hand.

About a month prior to her graduation, I began holding off on going to breakfast. I only had to make it eight more months before everything would be over. I had gotten Renee help and she was taking her medication, which helped her with her moods. I learned Isabella's schedule rather quickly and began playing the avoidance game with her. We went back to seeing each other very little, but, when I would see her, it was as if she had turned up the heat in the house.

The first morning it happened, I stumbled into the kitchen, trying to wait for her to leave, but I desperately needed a cup of coffee to get my day started. When I rounded the corner, I about shit my pants; she was standing in the kitchen with these little bitty shorts that barely covered her ass. Her tank top didn't even cover her back, and I was afraid for her to turn around. I already fantasized about her more than I liked but couldn't reel in those thoughts. When she looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, I couldn't take it anymore; I bolted out of there and headed straight to the shower. I was so wound up that it didn't take long before I came while thinking of Bella in the kitchen with her shorts and top.

It didn't end there, and it seemed that every time I saw her, she had on something I couldn't resist. I stood in the hallway, peeking around the corner, just to see what I would be walking in on; when I saw the latest outfit, I couldn't look away. I shoved my fist into my mouth, biting lightly. God help me. She was wearing something totally indecent.

One time, she wore a teddy that was white and sheer, and, when she bent over to get biscuits out of the oven, I could clearly see her white thong riding up the crack of her ass. Oh God, I couldn't look away, and I couldn't move. I shoved my other hand down my pants. She couldn't see me, though I could clearly see her. I rubbed my hand over my cock and felt the precum already leaking out. This was another brick that she knocked out of the wall I had tried to construct around myself to keep her out. I could see the smallest cracks running through the bricks. It was just a matter of time. I didn't know how much more of this taunting I could take. I ran out of the hallway and back into my bedroom. I didn't even make it to the shower before I jerked my pants down and stroked my cock faster than you could say "when." I couldn't go fast enough or hard enough. When I finally came, I fell to my knees, panting like I had run a marathon.

What was this girl doing to me? I finally recovered and headed toward the bathroom to clean up the mess I had made. I didn't head back out until five pm, when my shift at the bar started.

I had to talk to somebody, but I knew I was sticking my neck out. I still hadn't told my family about Renee, and I wasn't about to tell my sister, Alice. Unfortunately, Jasper, my best friend, was also Alice's boyfriend. I knew I was taking a risk in telling him, but I desperately needed help. He helped me with the bar, and he would be calmer than the rest of the family. I swore him to secrecy and told him about the things that had been going on in my house and how I didn't know how much longer I could resist Bella. He said I was totally nuts and suggested that it shouldn't matter. She was of age, and I wasn't really involved with her mother, other than the agreement. I wasn't really her stepfather; I was only playing that role for the inheritance. He said that if I had to wait, then I should wait, but he would support any decision that I made in regards to her.

I finally dragged my ass home after talking with Jasper and listening to his reasons why I should take the plunge. I wasn't in my right mind after consuming copious amounts of alcohol and made him drive me home. My nerves where shot. I didn't know how much more taunting and teasing I could take; half of the time she was already tearing down the walls I had erected to keep her from getting to me, but if she kept it up, it would be gone in a flash. I decided to redouble my efforts in trying to avoid her.

I walked through the dark house, thinking everyone was sound asleep. Once I got to the second level of the house, I heard noises and couldn't figure out where they were coming from. I searched, and when I finally figured out what I was hearing, I was pissed. She had invited someone back; this time, I was going to rip the fucker off her. If I couldn't have her, no one could. The door wasn't even locked, but I slammed it anyway and came to an abrupt halt. Isabella was lying on her bed with her legs spread wide, showing me everything she had. It wasn't the fact that she was naked that caused me to not move; it was what she was doing. I watched as her hands dipped into her pussy and she plunged her fingers in back and forth.

The sight in front of me mesmerized me; she was wearing the little white sheer negligee and her nipples were erect. I could see them too; I licked my lips. If I didn't want her before, I wanted her so badly now that I think my dick was pointing out her coordinates. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her bottom lip. I stood there, speechless, motionless. Her fingers worked her clit, and I swear it was tapping out some kind of Morse code, and, conveniently, my cock knew the code by heart, because it was twitching back at the same rhythm. I watched everything about her–how she was breathing, how she was flushed all the way down to her belly button, and, when her leg started to twitch, I knew she had to be close. I watched her mouth release her lip and form the 'o' shape as her body racked with spasms. I couldn't take it anymore and quickly exited her room, not making it to the shower again. When my bedroom door slammed behind me, my pants were down. I had just barely stroked my cock before I came violently all over my stomach and hand. With my clean hand, I reached out and braced myself on the side of the dresser, hanging on for dear life.

In a last ditch effort, I decided to, once again, stay away from her before I made the biggest mistake of my life. I never anticipated she would follow me to work.

It was a Friday night, almost a week before Isabella's graduation, and we had our usual college crowd. My bar wasn't a club, but sometimes people would dance to music on the jukebox, and if there were college kids here, the jukebox wouldn't get a rest. I didn't mind; they drank and spent money, and that's all that mattered to me. Well, as long as they were legally able to drink.

I was behind the bar when she walked in, looking like sin. I thought my chin had hit the floor; Jasper walked by and pushed my chin back into position. I know nothing about women's clothes. But, if I was to describe the dress she was wearing tonight, I would say that it was white, had a purple rose on her right hip, and it clung to every curve she had. I honestly wondered if someone had painted it on her. I cleared my throat, looked at Jasper, and mouthed the words "that's her." He nodded and winked. I wasn't about to serve her and her friends. I was trying to stay far, far, away from her; not to mention the fact that she was underage.

After a little while, the jukebox began playing those "club songs," and I shook my head back and forth. I knew that Isabella and her friends couldn't resist listening to those songs. When Ginuwine's "Pony" came on, I couldn't help but look up. I spilled the vodka I was pouring into a shot glass. Bella and one of her female friends were bumping and grinding all over each other. I listened to the lyrics for the first time in my life and wished I would have refrained.

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

God, how I wanted to break something off in her; the way she was rubbing on her dance partner was erotic and sexy. Jasper cleared his throat, and the spell was temporarily broken. I finished serving the right amount of vodka but got lost again in her body and movements.

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddles waiting  
Come and jump on it

I was horny and getting harder just watching her. She leaned over in front of her friend, creating the illusion of her friend taking her from behind. The visual was almost too much as I gripped the counter.

Sitting here flossing  
Peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance

The things I would do to you

You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juice flowing down your thigh

Holy shit, between the words of the song and her dancing, I couldn't take it anymore and headed straight to my office. I didn't even tell Jasper to cover the bar; I couldn't. I had to get out of there, quick. I locked the door behind me and paced the floor, trying to get the images out of my head. I could still hear the beat of the music, but I was no longer able to hear the words. I headed over to my desk and placed my forehead down on its cool surface, trying to find some degree of comfort. My pants were strained from the mother of all hard-ons, and I didn't want to jack off in my office. The images of Bella dancing with her friend were still fresh in my brain, and I couldn't help what I did next. I unlocked the drawer at the bottom and pulled out a tube of lube I kept in case of emergencies.

I opened my jeans, pulled my cock out, and squeezed a small amount of lube into my hand. I rubbed it around, warming it up, and then placed my hand on my abused and unused cock. I closed my eyes, still focusing on the beats of the music, and Isabella danced behind my eyelids. I stroked my cock, slowly twisting my hand as I came to the top. My visions slowly morphed to where I was with her and not her friend.

I could almost feel her body rubbing up against mine. I stroked as my mind wandered into what could have potentially been a reality. I was holding her close to my body, letting her feel what she was doing to me. As she leaned down, simulating me taking her from behind, I slowly pushed her skirt up, exposing her bare ass to me. I landed a smack to her ass. I couldn't help it; it was in my face and begging to be slapped. Magically, my pants disappeared and my cock was harder than a rock. I slipped my cock through her wet folds, gaining a moan from Isabella. I could feel how wet she was; she wanted this just as badly as I did. I lined myself up with her pussy and slammed into her as the beat continued behind us. I kept up with the rhythm of the sound that still echoed in my head. I timed my trusts to the beat; I wasn't looking for fast and hard, I wanted to draw out her orgasm. I wanted her mewling from pleasure as my cock disappeared into her wet entrance. I slid my hand up her spine and pushed her just a little further to the floor. I swiveled my hips and ran my other hand down to her wet little clit. I rubbed smooth circles around the swollen nub. My left hand, which had been running down her spine, grabbed her hair and forced her further back on my cock, causing me to go deeper into her body. I could feel her walls tighten around my cock, and she came, moaning and panting my name. I was close, too, and, when she squeezed one last time from the aftershocks, I came inside her.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was still in my office. After I caught my breath and cleaned up the mess I had made in the process, I finally emerged from the office when I realized that I couldn't leave Jasper there to fight off the Friday night crowd all by himself. I tried to not pay attention to her, but it was often impossible. When the crowd wound down, and last call was announced, I noticed Bella sitting in one of the back booths watching me. I didn't look back, and when the last few customers walked out the door, she walked up to the bar.

"I was wondering if you would give me a ride home," she asked, biting her lip.

I would give anything for her to stop doing that; it was very distracting. I nodded, not even speaking to her, and I could hardly look at her without sporting a hard-on. I didn't really want to drive her home, but I wouldn't turn her down. She sat at the bar, waiting and talking to Jasper.

Once I was ready to go, we all walked out and headed toward our cars. The ride home was rather uneventful, and she didn't say that much. I did notice her hand rubbing up and down her thigh, but I decided not to focus on it, which was difficult. Once home, I opened the front door, and Bella pushed me up against the wall just inside the door. She had caught me off guard. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into kiss me. I about died. I couldn't resist the temptation and allowed her to kiss me.

At first, I didn't kiss back, but I couldn't move away. I was stunned, but when her tongue swiped the outside of my lip, I allowed her access and kissed her back. I thought that, maybe if I kissed her once, I wouldn't want her any more. I knew that she was still technically my stepdaughter, but she was constantly knocking down the walls to my heart. I figured one kiss wouldn't hurt; I was such a fool. I thought one would satisfy me, but it didn't. In fact, it intrigued me more.

She finally pulled back from the kiss, panting, and turned to head upstairs. I didn't dare move from my spot. I was afraid that, if I moved, I would walk straight into her room and take what she was offering on a silver platter. I took a deep breath and calmed my racing mind. I didn't trust myself near her, so I headed straight to my office, and I locked myself in there for the night and slept in my chair.  
I woke up with a stiff back and vowed that, no matter how hard things got around my house, I would never sleep in that chair again. I needed to get a sofa instead, maybe a sleeper couch. I didn't see Bella anywhere, and several days passed without me running into her. I knew her graduation was near, so I knew she had to be busy with preparations. I could breathe again and wondered if she had finally decided to move on or was getting ready to move out once she graduated on Saturday; I was depressed thinking about either idea, but didn't dwell on them for very long. Renee was still in and out, but we barely talked, so finding out where Bella was wasn't a possibility.

Never seeing Bella became somewhat disappointing, but I had become accustomed to her not being around. I didn't even go to her graduation because I didn't know where it was, and Renee certainly wasn't around for me to ask. Not only that, I didn't know if she even wanted me there. It was a month or so later when she finally showed up. She didn't look the same, it appeared to me, and I wondered where she had been and why she looked so distraught. I didn't have time to ask her, as I was headed to work; later that night, as I was lying in bed, there was a timid knock on my door.

"Edward, it's Bella. Can I come in?" she asked.

I didn't move from my location. I was naked under the sheet, and I certainly didn't want her to see me like this.

"Come in," I called as I made sure everything was covered.

Bella stood at my door in all her glory, crying.

I could never stand to see a woman crying, so I patted the empty side of my bed. She walked over, crawled in, and curled up in my arms; I brushed the tears away and tried to soothe her with words. When she finally stopped crying, she started to speak.

"The jerk just wouldn't listen when I said no," she stated, and my defenses began to rise. I wanted to know what she had said no to and who this "he" was, but I didn't want her to see the grimace on my face. I rubbed her shoulders, hoping that showing support would allow her to open up.

"I didn't want to move in, and he couldn't accept that. He wanted more from our relationship than I did. All I wanted was a good time, nothing more, nothing less." I couldn't figure out why she was crying. I gathered that this "he" was her boyfriend, but it wasn't like he broke her heart. I didn't say anything and just allowed her to get over it. At some point, we must have fallen asleep, because I don't think she ever left my bed.

I had the best dream ever; Isabella was sitting on my lap, riding me. I watched as her tits bounced and knew it wouldn't be much longer before I was coming undone inside of her. When I thought about cumming inside of her, I panicked, which caused me to become somewhat aware of my environment. I could still smell Bella and, God, if I wasn't still turned on. I wasn't ready to get up; the dream had been wonderful. I thought I would go back to sleep and try to pick up where I left off. That was when I felt warmth surround my cock, and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. I couldn't see her above me, but, when I felt the covers move, I saw her sitting between my legs, taking my cock into her mouth.

I panicked once again; I couldn't let this happen, but God, she picked that moment to swirl her tongue over the head, causing my hips to buck. My poor cock had only been with my own hands for the longest time and needed a little tender loving care. I had to steel my resolve and push her away from my body; it wasn't easy, and God, how I wish I didn't have to, but I did. No matter what, she was forbidden to me, off limits. She didn't want to leave at first and protested, but she finally gave up when I removed myself from her grasp. I stood on the other side of the room with my hands cupped around my cock and my head cocked toward the door. I watched as she slowly untangled herself from my covers and walked over to the door. She smirked at me and licked her lips before leaving. I couldn't even jack off after that little incident; I was too upset. I had let her get to me, and the guilt was outweighing pleasure at the moment.

Sitting down in my office, I decided to triple my efforts to stay the hell away from her. I only had seven more months. She was a vixen, a minx, and she knew what she was doing to me. Hell, I watched her smirk and lick her lips as she was leaving my room, and I'll bet that the whole crying thing was a ruse to get into my bed. I was sitting on the couch after work and didn't even hear Bella enter the living room. Before I knew what was going on, she walked over to me and straddled my lap. I was so mesmerized by her body, hair, and God, her pert nipples, that I didn't move her right away. When Renee walked in, I about shit my pants. We had been caught by her mother. What was worse? I wasn't doing anything; I was just sitting there, minding my own business when she put...oh God, I had to stop thinking about what was right above my crotch. I felt myself growing harder, and I knew she felt it, too, but she didn't move.

I couldn't help the responses she brought out in me. Renee cleared her throat, like I didn't already know she was standing there. At least, in my own defense, I didn't have my hands on her anywhere. I wanted to...God, how I wanted to touch every inch of her skin, but I held myself back. My resistance was wearing very thin with all the taunting and teasing she was doing. Renee cocked her eyebrow at us and left the room. I reached out, moved Bella from my lap, and headed straight to the shower.

The final part of the wall had been knocked down, and I began to believe that maybe, just maybe, Jasper was right. It wasn't like I had raised her, and she wasn't biologically mine. Thank God; I didn't even want that image in my brain. There wasn't anything anyone could really do. Yes, Renee could, and probably would, get mad at me, but we were not your typical married couple. Hell, we barely saw each other, and I wasn't in love with her. There were no laws that forbade it and nothing that could stop me from having her. The majority of the reason it felt wrong was from my own personal beliefs; never had I been so tempted.

Renee was seven months away from having her money, and the situation with Bella was almost over. I was counting and, trust me, I wanted out. I had made the biggest mistake trying to help a woman that I thought was in a bind. I did successfully get Renee help, and, once the marriage was annulled, she could return to her apartment rent-free. Sure, it wasn't easy, but I made it through the last few months. The night Renee got her check was one of the slowest nights in a long time at the bar, but I still didn't come home any earlier. I stayed at the bar to run the numbers and order more liquor. I figured Renee hadn't left yet and didn't want to come home too early in case Isabella was waiting for me. Maybe, once I had my marriage annulled, I could be with Isabella, but not until everything was over.

When I came home, I was shocked to see the house lit up like a Christmas tree. I saw Isabella's car in the driveway and knew that, at the very least, she was home, but I couldn't understand why everything was on; it was two in the morning.

I made it in the house and turned off all the lights. Then, I headed to Isabella's room, but she wasn't there. I started to somewhat panic. I looked in Renee's room, and neither Isabella nor Renee was in the room. I decided to head toward my room to change. I didn't think she would be out at the meadow behind the house, but I would check there, just in case, after I got my boots on. When I opened the door to my room, the sight in front of me about knocked me to the ground. Isabella was handcuffed to my headboard, naked. I gulped.

"Like what you see?" she purred.

I nodded and then shook my head; I wasn't supposed to be looking at her like this. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you," she purred again. God, she had to stop purring.

"How long have you been in those handcuffs? Who helped you?"

"Not long, and no one helped me." She winked and licked her lips.

"How did you get yourself like this?" I couldn't understand how she did it if no one helped her.

"You silly man, I threaded it through the bar after handcuffing my right hand, and then used it to hook the other. It was easy. Why are we still talking about the handcuffs?" She huffed.

"I don't know. You know I can't do anything with you, right?" I asked.

I wanted her to be on the same page as me, and I wanted her to understand my position.

"Why not? You are not my father, and your marriage to my mother is almost over, so what's the hold up?"

I was trying desperately to look into her deep, chocolate eyes instead of at her naked body. But, I failed miserably when I saw her legs move. She spread them, showing me everything, and that became my next focus. I couldn't take my eyes off her pussy; God knew, I tried. I tried to concentrate on her eyes, but then I caught the sight of her pert, pink nipples that had hardened with the cool air. I groaned. God, she was killing me, and it had been forever since I had even looked at a woman. Well, someone besides Isabella; this wasn't the first time I had seen her bits in front of my face. But, it wasn't this close. I licked my lips. I had fantasized on many occasions of this scene before me. All tied up and nowhere to run, and I was hesitating. What was my hold up? She was right; she wasn't my daughter, and the marriage to her mother was almost over; we just had to file the papers for an annulment. Hell, Isabella knew it, so why couldn't I get around it? I had dreamed and jacked off to images of her long enough. All the walls I had constructed were gone, and there was nothing else for me to stand on or hide behind.

I walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge. I trailed my fingers up her right leg.

"I know you want me, Edward. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. You've wanted me since the moment I walked into your house. Why do you think I stayed?"

"I figured you had nowhere else to go," I said, still running my fingers up and down her leg. I needed to take things slow if anything was going to happen.

"I had no stipulations for the inheritance my grandmother left for me. You see, Mom doesn't know it, but Grandmother left me my own money. She had everything set up because she didn't trust Renee to take care of me, which Renee didn't, but that is not the point. The point is I didn't have to stay. I stayed because of you."

I continued rubbing my fingers up her leg, getting higher each time. I didn't know what I wanted out of Isabella in terms of commitment, and I didn't even know if I was in love with her. I knew one thing; I didn't want this to be a one night thing. But, we could figure out specifics later. The higher I inched up her thigh, the longer she would hold her breath. I could feel my own pulse accelerating as I got closer and closer to her pussy. I watched as her body tried to get closer to my fingers, hinting at where she wanted them, but I wouldn't let them go there. She was tied up and all mine to do with as I pleased.

I stopped all movement on her thighs and slid closer to her on the bed. I still didn't move much; I didn't know how long I was going to last if I rushed into things. I had wanted her for over a year, and now I had her right where I wanted her.

"Do you even realize how badly I want you?" I asked as my hands trailed up and slowly dipped over her mound, locating her clit rather quickly. I rubbed it with rough little circles.

"Just as badly as I have wanted you. From the moment I saw you standing in the doorway, I knew," she moaned as I increased the pressure I was placing on her clit.

"You are a dirty little girl, Isabella. You shamelessly teased me to no end. You practically begged me to take you, didn't you?" I pinched her clit, watching as her body struggled against the restraints.

"Yes, sir," she purred. I trailed one of my fingers down to her entrance to tease her. I slowly pulled my finger from her body, listening to her whimper at the loss of a connection. I shoved my wet fingers into my mouth, savoring the taste of her essence. I moaned while sucking them.

"You taste so good, Isabella. Would you like for me to eat you?" If I was going to hell, I might as well go out with a bang.

She nodded, and I lowered my head between her legs, using my tongue to swipe the entire length of her slit. I did it again, and again, and watched as she writhed above me. So, I placed my arm across her hips to hold her body down. As I sucked her clit into my mouth, I bit down on it, allowing my tongue to flick back and forth across it rapidly.

"Oh, God, yes," she cried. I could feel the muscles in her thighs and stomach constrict as she tried to bear down against my face. I knew she was getting close because she was looking for more friction, so I moved my arm, let my hands wander to her breasts, and began pinching, rolling, and stroking her hardened nipples. After a while, I dragged my other hand down and worked her clit as I used my tongue to explore the depths of her pussy. As her juices assaulted my tongue, I began moaning and groaning. I switched it back up and moved my mouth back to her clit and shoved two of my fingers into her pussy, searching for the rough patch that would make her legs shake. When I finally located it and rubbed it relentlessly, I pinched her nipple on her right breast at the same time that I lightly bit her clit. This caused her to moan and come all over my face. I lapped at her juices, knowing I could never get enough of her.

I kissed the inside of her thighs and stood to remove my clothes. There was no way I could stop now; I was already in too deep. I stroked my cock as I looked at the heavenly body placed before me. Crawling back on the bed, I reached into the bedside table and pulled out a couple of condoms. I didn't know if she was protected or not, nor did I want to assume she was. I knew I didn't want any accidents from this situation.

"You don't have to use that; I have been on the pill since I was thirteen," she said as I crawled up her body. I was shocked; had she been having sex since then? I mean, why else would a woman be on birth control?

"I have problems, and birth control helps to regulate me."

She smiled, and I knew that I wouldn't be using a condom. I wanted to go bareback and, since she was protected, I couldn't resist. Even though I knew I was going to hell, I had to visit heaven first. I licked my lips and leaned down to kiss her. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, hoping to gain access to her mouth. When she opened, our tongues fought against one another, and we had to pull back to breathe. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, lightly biting it.

I lowered my cock to her waiting pussy but didn't push in; I just wanted to feel the wetness on the tip. I leaned down and kissed, nipped, and sucked her neck. I continued to roll her nipples with my fingers, listening to her moans and groans. I had to taste them next; otherwise, I was going to explode. I lowered my head to her right breast and sucked her hardened nipple into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the hardened ridge, I felt her hips rise, encouraging me to enter her, but I took my time. I placed my hand on her hips and pushed them back down to the bed.

"Patience, little girl," I cooed while sucking her left nipple into my mouth and felt her hips rise again. She almost succeeded this time when the tip of my cock slightly entered her. She gasped, and I bit the inside of my cheek. I had never gone bareback before, and I knew that the feeling would be out of this world. I growled when she rose up again. I reached down and held her hips again.

"Tsk, tsk, little girl," I scolded her.

I leaned back on my haunches and stroked my cock through her folds, letting the juices from her body coat the head. She squirmed and moaned as I let my cock slide along her outer lips. I couldn't take it anymore and slowly eased my cock into her wet and warm pussy. I pushed all the way in, biting the inside of my cheek again as I felt the tightness, warmth, and pleasure that coursed through my body. I couldn't move; I knew, if I did, I would come instantly. When her walls constricted, I looked into her eyes and watched as she came without any movement from me.

I was amazed; I had never experienced a woman who was able to come from just a little teasing. She was so responsive to me. I took a deep breath and blew it out through my nose as her walls squeezed me. I had to fight against myself to keep from coming. Once the spasms were over, I drew in another breath, and, as I blew it out, I pulled out and pushed into her warm, wet pussy once more.

"God, Isabella, you are so tight," I groaned.

She was tight and, every so often, I could feel her body contract, squeezing my cock as I pushed into her body. I sped up my rhythm. I couldn't hold it any longer; she had already experienced at least two orgasms.

"Harder," she moaned.

"Faster," she panted; I picked up my speed.

"Fuck me, Edward," she screamed as I thrust into her body.

"So, good," I moaned and began thrusting like a wild man into her depths.

I raised her legs around my hips, which caused my balls to slap against her ass. She moaned and cried my name in pleasure. I could feel my balls tighten, so I reached down, because I wanted her to come one more time, at the same time as me. I worked her clit, pinching it when I thrust in really hard. Listening to her scream and cry out was like angels cheering me on to thrust even harder and faster. Sweat was dripping down my face and getting into my eyes. I leaned down against her body, rubbing my hair out of my face, and sucked her nipple into my mouth.

When I felt her walls constrict against me one more time, I pinched her clit and bit her nipple, causing her to come, dragging me with her. I exploded in three long spurts into her warm pussy. I released her legs and bent on top of her, panting and trying to calm down. Once I was able enough to lift up, I reached up, checking her wrists.

"Where is the key?" I asked; she needed to get out of those cuffs before something happened and she was bruised or hurt.

"In the drawer," she stated and looked over at the nightstand. I reached into the drawer and retrieved the key, and then, I unhooked Isabella from the cuffs. I massaged her wrists and collapsed on the bed beside her. I pulled her body close to me and curled my body around hers.

"This situation is almost over," I stated while gently rubbing around her navel.

"Yeah, I know. What's going to happen?" she asked.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I wouldn't mind us dating, or whatever you want to call this."

"What are we right now?"

"Right now, you're my stepfather," she said, chuckling.

"So, what do you want to be?"

"Your girlfriend?" she stated as a question.

"That sounds perfect to me," I said, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

She fell asleep, and I watched her. I couldn't believe I had taken her, and I didn't know what to do with her now.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. It hurt that she wasn't still beside me. I pulled myself from the bed and headed straight to the shower. My marriage would be officially over in a few weeks, and, once it was over, Isabella would be completely mine.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you liked the story or one of the others ones within the series ... let me know in a review. And as always. Thanks for reading.


End file.
